Mobile communications devices are used by private individuals and in a variety of organizations. Certain organizations, for example, public safety organizations (emergency management agencies, law enforcement agencies, fire departments, emergency medical service providers, and the like) may use mobile communications devices within private networks. Regardless of whether mobile communications devices are used by private individuals or by public or government agencies and whether the devices are used within private networks or public networks, certain communications may be private or confidential, for example, intended for receipt by a particular person associated with a particular mobile communications device. While credentials (for example, a password or personal identification number (PIN)), may help control access to a mobile communications device, once a mobile communications device is unlocked (for example, using the credentials) it can be difficult to maintain the privacy of any messages received by the device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.